Fragile
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YamixYugi: Yugi is abused by his father and ends up in the hospital, and you have to read to find out the details!
1. Hospitalized

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters! NO I DON'T YOU EMBICILES! Why would I be writing fanfictions if I owned it. I do own the nurses and doctors! Yaori is also mine too!  
  
_Pairing:_ Yugi/Yami  
  
_Warning:_ There is to be yaoi in this fanfiction! You have been warned also, abuse and a lot of it.

* * *

_Fragile: Part 1_**  
  
His body, limp and lifeless. The flesh, covered in crimson. Yugi Muto wasn't dead though.  
  
Yugi was found in his closet of his second floor bedroom. His hands, tied tightly behind his back. A white kerchief shielded Muto's eyes. Soft moaning noises emitted from his mouth. Yugi was cursed with an abusive father after the death of his mother. He had no friends, nothing to his name. All he possessed was a puzzle and a wish for a love.  
  
His body was removed from the closet. Yugi grasped a piece of twine in his hands. Attached to it, a small golden Egyptian piece, The Sennen Puzzle. An ancient pharaoh spirit dwelled within the confines of this puzzle. He sat deep within the chambers of it. Praying in Egyptian for his Hikari half to be okay. He slit his wrists as proof that he could heal the wounds of Yugi.  
  
'Yugi, I wish you could hear me.' He sighed, tears falling from his eyes and onto his lap as Yugi's body was placed onto a stretcher and taken into the ambulance. The ride was a bit bumpy and remained bumpy after his stretcher had been taken out of the ambulance. Yugi was thrown into a light sleep because he couldn't have slept when he was in the closet because he would have no clue if his father was coming back or not. His body moved with the bumps in the hallways. He squinted his eyes open to look up at lights in a hospital ICU.  
  
"Why... am... I... here....?" Yugi looked downwards, noticing that the Sennen puzzle was laying against his heart.  
  
"We heard the police report that you were found hanging in your closet by a choker, blind folded, and covered in sores and bruises. We are soon sending you in to x-ray because I think you have a few fractures and some crushed joints." The nurse responded.  
  
"How old are you?" Another nurse asked him, thinking he was going to say something cute like Nine n a half' but was shocked with Yugi's answer.  
  
"Sixteen..." He groaned slightly, letting out a cough behind it.  
  
"SIXTEEN! Why are you so small?" Yami longed to smack the hell out of that bitch, but wasn't going to ruin his chances at winning Yugi's love and affection.  
  
"So... what... makes... you... think... I... can't... be... sixteen...?" Yugi coughed as he spoke.  
  
"Well I guess we can believe you." The nurse replied. The pale boy smiled at her and fell asleep as the escorted him down to x-ray in a wheel chair.  
  
"Hello! I am Nurse Yaori!" She and the x-ray tech lifted Yugi onto the icy cold table. They laid a large mat like thing on top of him. "Any metal objects you have on you must be removed before we can do anything. So I must remove this," She pulled the puzzle from around Yugi's neck gently so that he would not be hurt.  
  
"Hold still." Yaori and the tech went into a room as a strange buzzing noise filled the air and sopped in a few minutes. After that, they moved him on one side very gently so that he would not be hurt, and took another one. The last one, Yaori and the x-ray tech flipped him onto his belly so they would have a few of everything.  
  
"There you go Mr. Muto!" She smiled, thanked the tech and escorted him back into his bedroom. There her and another nurse from early lifted him into the bed and place his Sennen Puzzle around his neck.  
  
"Sleep well Yugi." The nurses smiled and left him all alone as a doctor came into the room. One of the nurses was wearing a high white skirt, glasses, and a cute little frilly pink shirt held a tall metal pole with a baggie of fluid attached to it, the other held a butterfly needle and Yugi knew it meant they were going to be injecting him with water and drawing blood. He looked at them through slightly squinted eyes and tried not to cry in fear of the needles. The doctor prepped his arms with alcohol wipes and wrapped a piece of rubber around his arm and one of the nurses made him squeeze a small foam ball as they found a vein. The doctor stuck the vein with the needle as the nurse petted Yugi's hair. Afterwards, they removed the needle and put the sample onto the cart. Lastly, the put the IV needle into his arm and taped it down to his arm.  
  
Yugi moved a little so that he could see in front of him better. His Sennen item glowed and something appeared before his eyes.  
  
"Who... are you?" Yugi coughed and looked at the image.  
  
"I am Yami, the spirit of the Sennen puzzle. My Hikari, I bid you a peaceful rest." Yugi looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Can you hold me?" Yugi asked with a blush on his face as the pharaoh nodded. He was solid after he sank beneath Yugi. "I thought you couldn't do something like that..."  
  
"You are hurt and I must, do my best to protect you. You are my light." Yami nuzzled the mangle of messy hair. "I belong to you as you belong to I."  
  
"This is no illusion is it?" Yami shook his head.  
  
"This is reality, I am here to guide and protect you as are you to help me." Yami explained to the teen.  
  
"I thought it was all from a wish..." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Then I suppose your wish came true. What was it?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"I wished for a lover." Yugi told Yami.  
  
"That is what I shall be for you then." He kissed the back of Yugi's neck as Yugi fell into a silent slumber.  
  
-Tbc? 


	2. Conversation

**_Disclaimer: _I own Yu-Gi-Oh and all of it's characters! NO I DON'T YOU EMBICILES! Why would I be writing fanfictions if I owned it. I do own the nurses and doctors! Yaori is also mine too!  
  
_Pairing: _Yugi/Yami  
  
_Warning: _There is to be yaoi in this fanfiction! You have been warned also, abuse and a lot of it.  
  
_For: _Alll of the people that reviewed the first part! (Sorry I can't put you all individually, that'll be the last chapter!) Enjoy this one!**

* * *

**_Fragile: Part 2_**"Morning Yugi!" Nurse Yaori stepped into the room with his breakfast tray. Yami had disappeared into the puzzle again. Yaori was smiling a bright smile as she did normally.  
  
"Good morning," Yugi yawned as Yaori sat his tray down on the table and opened it. "Whoa!" Yugi looked at it with amazement. He had never seen so much food on one tray.  
  
"What Yugi?" Yaori looked at him, "Oh... I see. You have never gotten to eat until you have gotten your fill have you?" Yugi shook his head. "Well, we're going to try today!" She increased the size of her smile as Yami lightly floated out of the puzzle and stood against the wall. Yaori paid him no attention. Yami supposed that either she didn't pay attention or she couldn't see him.  
  
Yaori cut up the waffles and began to feed Yugi. It felt so warm going down his throat, filling him up, something he had never felt before. She then opened the carton of milk and assisted Yugi with his drinking. She then looked at the wall and noticed Yami. Nurse Yaori winked at Yami and continued her work.  
  
Yugi got his fill and Yaori took away the tray. Yaori did not leave though. She sat in the chair next to Yugi's bed as Yami started to wonder why she was still there.  
  
"Yugi," she spoke, "You do know there is a spirit watching over you, right?" Yaori smiled and then looked at the pharaoh.  
  
"You mean..." Yaori cut off Yugi with quickness.  
  
"Yes. I can see him. He is right behind you. You can tell me your name." The nurse beckoned for Yami to come and have a seat. Yami was a bit hesitant, but then decided that she was safe. If Yugi trusted her, he could too. He took the seat next to Yaori.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi smiled because he could see the spirit better. When he was behind him, he couldn't turn to look at him because of his injuries. Yami became solid and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So where are you from?" Yaori asked the pharaoh.  
  
"I am from Egypt." Yami spoke, looking at his Hikari half: so innocent. 'Why would someone harm him?' Yami's thoughts ran amok, but acted focused on his conversation.  
  
"Were you a pharaoh?" Yaori seemed to know who Yami was. "I believe you look familiar."  
  
"Yes I was a pharaoh, and how do I look familiar to you?" Yami replied, puzzled even more with Yaori's questions.  
  
"I am a part time nurse. Strange yes, but I am going on my first dig in Egypt and I have seen some pieces from the tomb of the pharaoh who sealed away the shadow games. Those pieces were hieroglyphics and one of them had your picture on it." Yaori began to explain and continued, "They say the pharaoh's name is Yami. That's yours isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Yami." The spirit stirred a little and then stopped moving. "So you an archeologist?" Yaori nodded, "How long?"  
  
"Six and a half months." She answered, "I have only been to two digs and I haven't been called back lately. I suppose this next one to Egypt will be fun." Yaori's face lit up.  
  
"When are you going to Egypt?" Yugi asked after being so quiet.  
  
"In about two months." The nurse responded, "Why so long, I don't know. I know it is going to being the most interesting thing I have ever done in my life though."  
  
Yugi began to ponder, "I wonder where I have to go now." Thoughts of those horrible foster homes that he had heard about before scared him.  
  
"Well, we don't know where your father is. He is no longer at your residence." Yaori began to inform them of some of the recent events, "Without him, you have no where to go. So it will be your choice to be put up for adoption or a foster family." Both words made Yugi tremble.  
  
"I suppose adoption might be an option..." Yugi thought, "Then again I am sixteen."  
  
"You might need some help getting back up onto your feet first." Yami and Yaori pointed out.  
  
"Yes..." Yugi sighed and stared out the window. This bright morning would lead to a day of rest and time to be spent with the pharaoh. "Adoption would probably be the best thing."  
  
"Well you can only be adopted if your father doesn't find your location within a week." Yaori told him.  
  
"He probably wouldn't care." Yugi replied, knowing how little his father cared about him. Never would he be kind to him. Pain was all that ever made him happy.  
  
"Well Yugi, you have a good morning and I will see you in the after noon." Nurse Yaori smiled, waved, and then left.  
  
"Hikari," Yami became a spirit again and floated below Yugi and become solid.  
  
"Yeah Yami?" Yugi replied to him.  
  
"What made your father want to hurt you?" Yami asked the teen.  
  
**_-Tbc _**


	3. Tales of Abuse

**_Disclaimer:_ I own Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its characters. NOT! Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did. Now Nurse Yaori is my own creation so :P! Uses some of the parts out of the song 'Whiskey Lullaby' Sang by Brad Paisley and Allison Crause.  
  
_Pairing:_ Yugi/Yami  
  
_Warning:_ Yaoi in this fanfiction! You have been warned also, abuse and a lot of it.  
  
_For:_ All those who have read chapters one and two, THANKS!  
  
_A/N:_ A big flashyback chapter telling of all the times Yugi had been beaten up to the final point that had hospitalized him. Non italics between the --- is Yugi in current times.**

* * *

_Fragile: Part 3_  
  
"Well that is kind of confusing to me as well. My father is an alcoholic and alcoholics have this thing to hit people and abuse them over the slightest mistakes..." Yugi began with his story.  
  
---  
  
"The day my mother died, he started to drink heavily, causing him to loose the part of his heart that cared about me and tried to wash away the memory of mother's death." Yugi spoke.  
  
_"YUGI!" His father yelled at him, "WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?" He continued as his breath blew strongly in Yugi's face. Whiskey hung in it.  
  
"I have soccer after school. Don't you remember?" Yugi asked as his father lifted him up by his collar. His large hand used so much force, tears were put into Yugi's shirt.  
  
"Well you are going to have to give it up because someone needs to do some house work." His father snarled and threw me down to the floor. Yugi lay there limp and almost lifeless for two days before he made any attempt to help and when he tried to help me he beat him again with one of his spiked chokers.  
_  
"As soon as I got my strength back, I went and stayed with my grandfather for a couple of weeks and that's when I got the Millennium puzzle."  
  
_ "Yugi," Ji-chan spoke, "Where did all these marks come from?"  
  
"Soccer." Yugi replied calmly, trying to cover up for his abusive father, knowing that when he went home, he would get the hell beat out of him if he told Ji-chan.  
  
"These don't look like something you could get from a simple week of soccer practice." Ji-chan observed the small holes in Yugi's back where the collar had hit him. "Yugi, what is going on?"  
  
"Nothing is going on." He began to panic.  
  
"There is something going on and I need to know so I can help." Yugi's grandfather insisted.  
  
"I told you, they are from soccer practice. The bigger players like to beat me up and use me as a soccer ball." Yugi lied as his grandfather lapped it up.  
  
"Alright..." Ji-chan then went back behind the counter of his shop, climbed onto a small stool so he could reach the top shelf behind him, and grabbed a small golden box. "This is the Millennium Puzzle. Many have tried to solve it, but none have been successful. It is said to grant you your deepest desire. I want you to have it Yugi." He gave Yugi the box.  
  
_ "The rest of that week went by fast and I returned to my home with you and your puzzle."  
  
_ "You're back Yugi so you know what you must do." Yugi's father greeted him at the door with and evil grin upon his face and led him to the kitchen to the most fowl looking pile of dishes the Yugi'd ever seen.  
  
"It took me the whole night to get through all of those dishes and I smelled bad for days! In another two weeks the abuse got worse until it finally got to the point where I was put here."  
  
"Give me the damn puzzle!" He hollered at Yugi.  
  
"NO! You aren't going to hock it for beer!" Yugi rushed into his room and locked the door, knowing that his father was going to break it down within minutes. He balled up in the corner with a blanket covering him up. He snapped in the last piece of the Millennium puzzle and held it tightly in his hands as he ran and hid in the closet before the door fell down.  
  
"You useless little brat! WHERE ARE YA!" Yugi peered out of his closet as his father made it over there. Evil laughter filled the air as he blind-folded Yugi and began to wriggle as he was lifted by his collar and hung on a metal hook. After Yugi was hung, large thumps were heard as the metal of a large chain hit his legs and back. The abuse stopped at the sound of police sirens and his father got up and out of the front door before the police could catch him._

---  
  
"My hikari, I am so sorry I couldn't help you." Tears rushed down the Egyptian's face.  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry my Yami." Yugi felt Yami's flesh that was so soft. Even though it was a temporary three-hour thing, it was nice to feel his flesh as he waited for the nurses to bring him lunch. Mainly Yaori because she was one of his best friends now and he knew he could trust her as did Yami.  
  
**_-Tbc_**


End file.
